


Stress

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Aneh, GJ, Gen, ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okeh, page dua yang sebenernya itu Mamori Anezaki, tapi saia delete karena endingnya nggak pas. Jadi saia post yang Hiruma ajah. Hiruma OOC cuma demi humor! ;)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Page 1 : Sena Kobayakawa

Apa yang kalian lakukan kalo lagi _stress_?? Setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing untuk mengatasi _stress_. Kalo M (saya) sih, selain ngegali kuburan, biasanya M membuat sebuah fic GJ yang bukannya nyembuhin _stress_ M, tapi malah bikin tambah parah. Udah tau gitu, kenapa masih nulis fic juga? Ya, itulah kerjaan orang _stress_.

Daripada ikut _stress_ karena _author stress_ yang ngeGJ, mendingan kita intip aja cara-cara para karakter Eyeshield 21 mengatasi _stress_ mereka. Okeh, sekarang kita pergi ke WC. Kenapa ke WC? Buat ngintip _body super_ seksinya Hiruma, eh, buat liat Sena yang lagi melakukan kegiatan favoritnya saat _stress_. Di kamar mandi? Apa itu? Fufufu.. Liat _chapter_ berikutnya –plakk- eh, maksudnya liat catatan investigasi _author_ di bawah ini.

.

 **Catatan Investigasi Author**

 **-Rahasia-**

 **(Yang bukan manusia, dilarang baca)**

.

Keterangan :

^Tingkat stress : Paling tinggi bintang lima ( ********* )

^M :   _Author_ aka **Mitama134666** aka penyelidik utama aka selingkuhannya Hiruma #dilempar sapu

^CIA : Catatan Investigasi Author

 **.**

Page 1 : Sena Kobayakawa

.

\--Lokasi : Toilet putra Deimon High

\--Waktu : 05.22 pm, setelah latihan sore selesai

\--Lokasi M : Di ruang ganti baju putri, sebelah toilet putra. Melihat diam-diam (baca : ngintip) melalui lubang kecil disebelah loker yang biasanya digunakan untuk ‘menonton’ dari sisi sebaliknya.

\--Laporan :

.

→Tingkat Stress : *******

.

→ Penyebab Stress : Suzuna bilang dia menyukai seorang _ace_ di tim Devil Bats, orangnya pendek dan agak bodoh. Sena pikir, yang Suzuna maksud adalah Monta. » _Spoiler_ fic Catokan Impian«

.

→CIA :

Target terlihat sedang memunggungi tembok yang merupakan media M untuk mengintip. Ia terlihat berkeringat dan nafasnya memburu. Rambut cokelatnya lengket karena keringat yang terus keluar dari kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar erangan kecil dari bibir mungil Sena,  lalu Sena berbalik arah sehingga M bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

M membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar melihat Sena yang mandi keringat. Seksi!! X[] * _nosebleed_.

Lalu Sena mengambil botol air minumnya dan menenggak habis cairan bening di dalamnya, Ia mendesah lega. Selanjutnya, ia mengelap keringatnya dan keluar dari toilet tanpa membereskan sisa-sisa perbuatannya.

Sepeninggal Sena, M memasuki toilet diam-diam. M mengenakan sarung tangan karetnya lalu mulai mengumpulkan barang bukti. Diantaranya yaitu botol minuman yang sudah kosong, tisu yang sudah basah, dan….

.

.

.

.

.

Seonggok cabe keriting.

.

.

.

→Kesimpulan : Cara Sena mengatasi stress adalah dengan memakan cabe keriting banyak-banyak sampai ia mandi keringat. Selanjutnya ia akan sakit perut pada malam hari dan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi sampai pingsan. Sehingga keesokan harinya, ia tidak akan ingat apa pun yang terjadi hari sebelumnya.

.

 __Cara bagus mengatasi stress = melupakannya__

.

\--Extra Notes : Cara Sena sudah M coba di dapur fem*na dengan Monyet (baca : Monta) sebagai obyek percobaan. Dan hasilnya, saat ini Monta kehilangan semua ingatannya. Jadi, cara di atas rupanya hanya  bisa dilakukan oleh yang sudah ahli. Pesan M : _don’t try this at home_!!!

.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ End of page 1

.


	2. Page 2 : Youichi Hiruma

 

 **Catatan Investigasi Author**

 **-Rahasia-**

 **(Yang bukan manusia, dilarang baca)**

.

Keterangan :

^Tingkat stress : Paling tinggi bintang lima ( ********* )

^M : _Author_ aka **Mitama134666** aka penyelidik utama aka selingkuhannya Hiruma #dilempar sapu

^CIA : Catatan Investigasi Author

 **.**

Page 2 : Youichi Hiruma

 **.**

\--Lokasi : Atap sekolah Deimon

\--Waktu : 11.11 pm

\--Lokasi M : Di atas genteng gedung olah raga, arah barat dari lokasi target

\--Laporan :

.

→Tingkat Stress : ****

.

→ Penyebab Stress : Data-data tim lawan yang belum mencukupi untuk membuat analisis yang sempurna.

.

→CIA :

Dari tempat M, wajah kapten dari neraka itu terlihat jelas. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kalau ia kesal dan err—gugup? Wajar saja, lawan mereka selanjutnya adalah Hakushu Dinosaurs.

Dinding penghalang terakhir menuju _Christmas Bowl_. Dan mereka belum mendapatkan data yang cukup untuk bisa menghadapi tim itu.

Ah, Hiruma mencurigakan. Ia celingak-celinguk seolah memastikan tidak ada orang yang dapat melihatnya.

Berdoa dulu ah—semoga nggak ketahuan Hiruma, semoga nggak dikirim ke neraka jahanam, semoga bisa nikah sama Hiruma!! Amin..

Oh, target mulai bergerak. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak? Kotak apa itu? Tulisannya… D… J… A… R… O… E…M…

Jarum? Hiru mau ngapain tuh? Ngejait baju?

Coba kita liat terusannya.. DJAROEM… C…O…K…L…*… T…

DJAROEM COKL*T? Hiru ngerokok? Bukannya Hiru ngerokok cuma waktu ngibulin Monta ajah ya?

Eh, target mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut.

Tapi… itu kan bukan rokok…

Seperti kertas.

Bu—bukan… itu foto!

Foto cewek loh!!

Coba kita perhatikan lagi… *gasp* I—itu kan foto…

Ah, Hiru ngomong sesuatu! Sekarang kita dengarkan apa yang Hiruma katakan melalui alat penyadap…

.

Rec :

Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweee... Srooot!!

.

.

Emak…

.

.

→Kesimpulan : Cara Hiruma untuk mengatasi stress akibat ketegangan adalah dengan nangis bombai sambil menatapi foto ibunya. Selanjutnya, ibunya bakalan dateng terus marah-marah, “Emangnya gue udah mati ape?!”

Sehingga pada akhirnya Hiru nggak akan tegang lagi, malah bonyok karena dihajar abis-abisan.

.

 __Cara unik mengatasi stress : mengalihkannya ke hal lain. Dalam kasus ini: dari rasa tegang ke rasa sakit.__

.

\--Extra Notes : Cara ini cuma bisa dipake sama Hiruma. Soalnya cuma emaknya Hiru doang yang bisa langsung dateng begitu dipanggil namanya tiga kali.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeh, page dua yang sebenernya itu Mamori Anezaki, tapi saia delete karena endingnya nggak pas. Jadi saia post yang Hiruma ajah. Hiruma OOC cuma demi humor! ;)


End file.
